(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a superconducting magnet, a superconducting magnet coil, a permanent electric current switch, magnetic resonance imaging apparatus, and manufacturing methods thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A superconducting magnet using a superconducting coil can flow large electric current without any electric power loss because its electric resistance becomes substantially zero when cooled to liquid helium temperature, and consequently, it has merits to make an apparatus using the superconducting magnet reduce its size smaller and increase its magnetic field higher in comparison with an apparatus using a normal conducting magnet. Therefore, application of the superconducting magnet to MRI (magnetic resonance imaging apparatus), magnetic levitating vehicles, superconducting electromagnetic propulsion ships, nuclear fusion reactor, superconducting generators, K meson irradiation curative apparatus, accelerators, electron microscopes, and energy storing apparatus are under development. And, permanent electric current switches using superconducting coils are being developed because electricity is confined in the superconducting coils. Such a superconducting coil as explained above which is used in a condition being immersed in liquid helium sometime transfers from a superconducting condition to an normal conducting condition, so-called quenching phenomenon is caused, when temperature of superconducting material of the coil increases by friction heat and so on when the superconducting material moves by electromagnetic force and/or mechanical force. Therefore, intervals of wires in the superconducting coil are sometimes adhered with an impregnating resin such as epoxy resin, and the like.
Thermal shrinkage factor of the impregnating resin such as epoxy resin and the like when they are cooled down from a glass transition temperature to a liquid helium temperature, i.e. 4.2 K., is 1.8-3.0%. while, that of the superconducting wire is about 0.3-0.4%. As Y. IWASA pointed out in a reference, "Cryogenics" vol. 25, p304-p326 (1985), when a superconducting magnet coil is cooled down to a liquid helium temperature, i.e. 4.2 K., a cooling restricted thermal stress occurs on account of mismatch in thermal shrinkage factors of the impregnating resin and the superconducting wire.
At a liquid helium temperature, that is extremely low temperature such as 4.2 K., the impregnating resin such as epoxy resin, and the like, becomes very hard and brittle. The above cooling restricted thermal stress and stresses caused by electromagnetic forces in operating conditions concentrate to defects such as voids and cracks generated by manufacturing in the impregnating resin. Microcracks of a few micrometers are generated in the impregnating resin, temperature of portions in the vicinity of the microcracks rises a few degrees on account of stress release energy of the microcrack generation, when the above stresses are larger than its strength and toughness. When the impregnant-crack-induced temperature rise is larger than cooling power, electric resistance of the superconducting wire increases rapidly, and hence, the problem causing transfer of the superconducting condition to the normal conducting condition, so-called quenching phenomenon, is generated.
JP-A-61-48905 (1986) discloses a method for preventing heat generation and quenching caused by electromagnetic vibration of wires by applying phenoxy resin onto superconducting wire having polyvinyl formal insulation, winding, and adhering the wires each other. However, there are problems that the phenoxy resin are solid, and must be dissolved in solvent, and the superconducting wire causes quenching because the applying and winding the wires necessarily generate voids between the wires and the voids become starting points of crack and heat generation.